The invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of solution formulations of sulfonylureas with improved chemical stability. Such formulations have enhanced storage life and are useful as pre-emergent or post-emergent herbicides and plant growth regulants.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,405 issued Nov. 28, 1978, and 4,169,719 issued Oct. 2, 1979, both patents to Levitt, disclose certain sulfonylurea compounds and processes for their preparation.
U.S. Application Ser. No. 482,025, filed Apr. 4, 1983, now abandoned discloses aqueous suspensions of sulfonylurea salts stabilized by insolubilization with salts of carboxylic acids or inorganic acids.